Biometric technology is a technology for recognizing a plurality of physical features such as a fingerprint, a face, an iris, a vein, etc., which are distinct for each individual person. Such physical features may be also utilized in the field of security, or the like because such physical features cannot be stolen or replicated unlike a key or password, and there are no risks with changes or losses.
From among the biometric technology, face recognition technology is for detecting a region of a face in a video or photograph image and identifying the face included in the detected face region. Thus, the technology may be utilized in various applications as well as in the field of security to keep up with the fast-paced smartphone industry.
In general, face recognition technology is implemented to detect a region of a face in a video or photograph image and compare the detected face image with a plurality of face images pre-stored in a storage unit, such as a database, to determine a match.
However, as a prerequisite to improving the accuracy of the face recognition technology implemented as above, face image obtained from a video or photograph is required to be inputted clearly enough to be able to compare with a plurality of face images pre-stored in a database. However, the input face image cannot maintain an appropriate threshold level for face recognition at all times.
Accordingly, if there is an input of a face image at a level that is incapable of normal face recognition due to a variety of factors such as a user's position change, posture instability, surrounding environment, and the like, providing a notification on which portion of the face image has an element unsuitable for face recognition is required.
To achieve this, in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-1999-0037927 published on May 25, 1999, entitled “Method for processing a transaction in a bank transaction processing machine for image recognition having a normal transaction inducing function,” a transaction processing method of a bank transaction processing device is disclosed for image recognition having a normal transaction inducing function. If face recognition is not successful through the transaction processing method in the bank transaction processing device equipped with face recognition system, a position of a user, a shape of a face and a failure cause are notified to a user and the position of the user is adjusted and an obstruction environment hindering the face recognition is removed, thereby inducing a normal transaction.
However, such conventional technology makes providing a notification on an element unsuitable for face recognition after the face recognition is performed and has failed. Therefore, there are problems with an error, as described above, not being preventable by a user's response or action when a face image is inputted.
Therefore, according to such conventional technology, it takes a considerably long time to correct the error on the face image and complete the face recognition.